moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Hunting Bow
The is an unlockable Item in , available as an alternative to the Great Hammer, Wooden Shield, and Mc Grabby at Age 6. Technical * The Bow allows the Player to shoot arrows at enemies from long distances and out of harm's way. * Arrows fired from the Bow deal 25 damage, thus taking 4 hits to kill an enemy at full health. * Arrows fired from the Hunting Bow cost . * Arrows fired from the Bow may not fly over any structure besides the Pit Trap and Pads unless a Platform is used. ** Even with a platform, arrows may not travel over Windmills, Trees, Food Bushes or Cacti. * The Bow is not efficient against as they will barely damage only Wood Walls. * When the Hunting Bow is used to gather 3,000 resources, it will turn into the Gold Hunting Bow. Likewise, if the Hunting Bow is used to gather 7,000 resources, it will turn into the Diamond Hunting Bow, which is invisible. Finally, if you gathered 12,000 resources, it will turn into the Ruby Hunting Bow. ** The only resources that can be gathered with the Hunting Bow is Food by killing . ** The Wooden Bow can also gather Wood by destroying Wood Walls, but this takes more wood that it earns. Strategy Using * With sufficient skill, one can anticipate where enemies should be without actually seeing them. * The Marksman Cap should be considered due to the slow arrow speed. * Kiting an opponent without a bow will almost surely result in their death unless they have a Shield * The bow can be a very strong secondary weapon when used with a Katana, as it can be used to finish players off after 2 hits with the Katana. * When using the Bow, the Player has to be fully aware of their wood load. Using the Hand Axe, the Great Axe, or the Stick as a primary tool would be a great loadout so that when the Player runs low on wood, they can gather tons of wood fast. Against * Due to a Hunting Bow's Arrow's slow speed, dodging should be easy. Instead, focusing on getting close to deal damage with a melee weapon. * The three other should be able to beat a Hunting Bow due to their difficulty to dodge. Gold Variant The Golden Bow is the golden variant of Hunting Bow. The only way to get it is to kill 60 Cows, 38.5 Pigs, 30 Bulls/Ducks, 15 Bullies/Wolves/MOOSTAFAs, or 3 MOOFIEs, since that amount of mobs will give 3k food, the only way resource you can get with a bow. Diamond Variant The Diamond Bow is the diamond version of normal/gold Bow. It deals the same damage as the normal/gold bow to everything. Sadly, no textures of a diamond bow exist in the game making it invisible. The only part of the bow that shows is the arrow. Ruby Variant Despite there not being a diamond sprite, there is a ruby sprite. It deals the same damage as the normal/golden/ruby bow to everything. The bow itself comes black, and it has more spikes, but red ones. Trivia * The Marksman Cap boosts arrow speed and range considerably. * Curiously, there is no sprite for the Diamond Hunting Bow, though there is a sprite for the Gold Hunting Bow and the Ruby Hunting Bow. * The Hunting Bow is usually called the Bow by Sidney deVries in the Changelog. * The bow is the first ranged weapon to ever be added to the game. * Bows are a rather useless weapon to make a build around, as it's greatly outperformed by Crossbows and Muskets. History *0.68 - Increased damage to 25 (Fixed glitch?) Added ability to break only Wood Walls. (Does very little damage) *0.53 - Increased fire-rate and decreased damage (Fixed glitch?) *0.50 - Changed wood per arrow back to 5 (Also brought a glitch where the bow would disappear and reappear randomly) *0.48 - Increased fire-rate *0.45 - Changed to bow to 5 wood per arrow. The next day, this was changed to 10 wood per arrow and, arrows did more damage. *0.41 - Added Bow. Arrows cost no wood at the time. The same day, the Bow was buffed to deal more damage, the Bow gave a more accurate knockback, arrows could shoot over Pit Traps and Boost Pads, and arrow speed was reduced. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bow_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bow_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bow_1_r.png Gallery